Dear Diary
by MyLatte
Summary: First fic ever, so be nice! When looking for something in each others bags, Misty, Ash, Dawn and Paul find each others diaries. IkariShipping DawnxPaul, PokeShipping MistyxAsh. Oneshot. Lots of Fluff! VERY OOC, so bear that in mind.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters or pokemon.

**A/N:** First story, so be nice! No flaming! It's probably reallllllly bad, but I gave it a go. I know Paul's a lot nicer in my story than he is in the anime. So, um, enjoy!

* * *

Misty's POV

"Ugh." I mumbled. "Where is that book?" I was looking through Ash's backpack for a book on pokémon types I had lent him. So far I hadn't found anything. I ran my hand along what felt like a book and then I pulled it out of the bag. I glanced down at it and held my gaze. It wasn't my book. It was a brown notebook that was well worn, on the front in gold writing, was '_Ash's Journal_.' I opened to the front page. On the inside cover '_Property of Ashton Satoshi Ketchum'_ was written in Ash's writing. I couldn't help but notice that Ash had the neatest and fanciest writing I had ever seen, which was really surprising. I looked over to the right side and began reading the first entry.

_April 1__st_

_Today was unforgettable really. Well, you always do remember the day you get your first pokémon! Well, mine was rather embarrassing. Me being me, I woke up late and forgot to get dressed so I ran to Professor Oak's in my pyjamas. Then because I was so late I got stuck with a stubborn Pikachu that won't co-operate. Gary was outside of Oak's lab and starting saying how bad I was and everything. He frustrates me to no end. I was near this waterfall on my way to Viridian City and these Spearows started attacking us. I jumped off the waterfall after falling into the river to save Pikachu and was fished out by this girl. She was really pretty. But she slapped me because she was talking to my Pikachu when she asked us 'If we were okay.' I told her I needed to get to a pokécentre, so I took her bike, aaand it sort of got destroyed because Pikachu electrocuted it. She was so mad at me and has decided to follow me around until I repay her. It's good though, I'll get to know her better. Such an embarrassing day…_

_Ash_

Ash's POV

"Where's that pen?" I said to myself. I searched a little more through Misty's bag. She had a pen and I needed to borrow it. I felt something that felt a lot like a book, so I pulled it out to have a look. It was indeed a book, but not an average book. It was her diary. It was a pink, fluffy spiral bound notebook and on the front cover, written in cursive, silver writing, was '_Misty's diary_'. I know I shouldn't read it, but I was curious. I opened the book and started reading the first page.

_April the 1__st_

_Dear Diary,_

_My sisters were being so annoying today! I told them that and then I said I was going to leave and become a water pokémon trainer. They were fine with it. I headed west and then south to in between Pallet Town and Viridian City. I was fishing in the river when something big pulled at my rope. I thought it was a Gyarados or something. I pulled on it and it was a boy and a Pikachu! I asked if his Pikachu was okay, but he answered, so I slapped him and accused him of being ignorant. Wow, what a way to make a first impression. He said he needed to get to a pokécentre and took off with my bike. I ran after him but when I got to the pokécentre, he had destroyed my bike! It was all burnt. I yelled at him and told him I was going to follow him around until he re-payed me. That was just an excuse though._

_Love Misty_

Paul's POV

That girl can annoy me to no end sometimes. I had lent her a contest book, and she hadn't returned it. She said I could get it myself. So now I was looking through her bag. I thought I had the book, but when I pulled it out of the bag, it wasn't. It was a purple, glittery book with '_Dawn's Diary_' across the front. It was completely unlike me to read it, but I did.

_28th September  
_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I met these people called Ash and Brock. They are travelling Sinnoh, just like me, except Ash was an experienced trainer and Brock was an ex-gym leader and a pokémon breeder. We met when I had rescued Ash's Pikachu and he came a got it from me. We decided to travel together and with Brock. I also met this guy called Paul. He didn't seem to like Ash, but he was kinder to me. Only a little bit though. I hope he never finds this, but I have a big crush on him, even though I just met him. That's kind of strange. It might even be a bit more of a crush. There was this trio of people today who called themselves 'Team Rocket', they tried to steal Ash's Pikachu, and I had to fight them off. We managed to, thanks to this massive jump Ash did. I swear it was like 10 ft. in the air!_

_Love Dawn._

Dawn's POV

Where's that darn pen. I thought to myself. Earlier I had asked Paul if he had a pen I could use to write in my diary (well, I didn't say the underlined bit), and he had said yes. He hadn't gotten it out for me yet so I was looking through his bag for myself. I grabbed out a book, thinking it was the one he had let me borrow. I wasn't sure if I had returned it yet or not. To my surprise, it wasn't the book, well; it was a book, but not the contest book. It was a black notebook with silver writing, forming '_Paul's Journal_' across the front. I couldn't help myself from reading an entry. I noticed Paul's handwriting was extremely neat.

_28__th__ of September_

_Today was nothing special. I was training for a while until these two people called Ash and Brock came up and started talking to me. They left after a bit, and somehow we met up again later. They were with a girl this time. She introduced herself as Dawn. She was so happy and kind. I was kinder than I usually am to her. There's something about her that makes me smile. Oh dear, I think I've got a crush on her._

_Paul_

Misty's POV

I put his diary down and shook my head. I didn't believe it. I quickly found the other book and left the room. I was about halfway down the hall when I ran into him. I started blushing, I couldn't help it. His cheeks were slightly pink too.

"What's wrong Mist?" He asked me.

"Well," I debated whether to tell him or not. I probably should, because, I might just like him too. "I read your…" He cut me off.

"diary?"

"How did you know?" My jaw dropped. Two thoughts raced through my mind. One saying _'This is great!'_ the other saying _'Oh no!'_

"While I was looking for a pen in your bag, I came across it. I really didn't mean to read." He mumbled and looked at his feet.

"That's okay." I smiled at him. "While I was looking for my pokémon types book, I stumbled across yours too." He smiled back at me.

"So do you like me?"

"I just might happen to." I grabbed his hand. "Do you happen to like me?"

"I believe I do." He squeezed my hand tight. I giggled and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Yay!" I whispered into his ear.

Dawn's POV

I put back his diary and forgot about finding a pen. I walked out of his pokécentre room and into the hall. I passed Ash and Misty who seemed to be talking about something happy, they were both smiling from ear to ear. I was looking at them as I walked, and I bumped straight into Paul.

"Oh, sorry." I rearranged my hat.

"You right there, Miss Dawn?" He placed his hands on his hips. I looked at him in a new light now.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing. But, I'm good thanks." I smiled. I noticed the tiniest hint of a smile on his lips.

"Listen, I was just in your room looking for the book I lent you in your bag and I…" I cut him off.

"read"

"your"

"journal." He blushed ever so slightly, which made him look even cuter. "So is it true?"

"About you?" He asked nervously.

"Well, obviously." I rolled my eyes sarcastically.

"Tell me if what you wrote is true." Paul folded his arms across his chest.

"Yes it is." I confirmed, nodding my head.

"Well, what I wrote was true too then." He smiled at me fondly.

"That's the best news I've heard in a long time." I stood on my toes and quickly kissed his cheek. As I came back down onto flat feet, Ash and Misty walked past, hand in hand.

"Look's like we're not the only ones who found love today." Paul winked at me. He was a lot more kind when you were friends.

"Did you just kiss him?" Ash doubled back.

"She sure did." Paul answered for me. "See?" He leant down and kissed my forehead.

* * *

Phew! I finished. Enjoyed? Probably not, it isn't very good. But I had fun writing it. Oh, and the ending's pretty bad, I am no good with endings. Latte out!


End file.
